


Учёные всегда в порядке

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Welcome to Night Vale quotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стэн может общаться с попавшим в другое измерение Фордом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Учёные всегда в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Трехглазый ворон.

Стэн остервенело дёргает рычаг раз за разом, то ругая Форда последними словами, то умоляя — его и всех известных Стэну богов. Когда злые, обжигающие слёзы окончательно туманят взгляд, он всё же выпускает бесполезный рычаг из рук и сползает на землю. Рыдания эхом отдаются от высоких стен пещеры.  
И затем он слышит вклинившийся между всхлипами негромкий голос брата:  
— Стэнли?  
Он не сразу понимает, что это ему не кажется, что это не шутка его измученного разума.  
Стэн бросается к пульту, на боку которого всё ещё краснеет раскалённый узор.  
Приглушённый голос исходит из странного, мигающего алым огоньком устройства, похожего на наручные часы. Стэн осторожно берёт его в ладони, словно величайшую драгоценность мира, и, сморгнув слёзы, неверяще отвечает:  
— Да?

Он терпеливо выносит почти пятнадцатиминутную головомойку от Форда. Неясное и торопливое объяснение того, что, собственно, он держит в руке и как может работать связь между измерениями (у Стэна остаётся чувство, что Форд и сам толком не понял). Выслушивает впечатления о мире по ту сторону портала — отчасти восторженные («идентичные земным тяготение и уровень кислорода! Ты представляешь, насколько это невероятно?!»), отчасти пугающие («признаков цивилизации не видно, но рядом проходит цепочка следов... похожи на следы утки футов в двадцать ростом»). Ещё один выговор.  
И наконец не выдерживает:  
— Говори уже!  
— Что говорить? — Форд явно сбит с толку.  
— Как включить чёртову машину, что же ещё? Или ты там обосноваться собрался?  
Форд вздыхает. Стэну очень не нравится этот вздох.

— Стэн, успокойся, — он живо представляет, как Форд свободной рукой трёт переносицу. — Мы уже это обсуждали. Я не стану рассказывать тебе об устройстве портала.   
— Мы ничего не обсуждали! Ты просто заладил попугаем «слишком опасно, слишком опасно», а потом вообще отключился! Ты хоть представляешь, как ты меня напугал? Я уже решил, что тебя сожрала какая-то местная зверюга!  
— Извини, — впрочем, сожаления в голосе Форда не слышно. — Но моё решение не изменится. Портал должен оставаться выключенным.  
Стэн впечатывает кулак в стену.  
— Форд, — он пытается говорить ровно, — Форд, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь всерьёз говорить, что остаёшься там. Ты сам только что рассказывал мне про двухголовых волков. Форд, у тебя даже оружия нет. Я не хочу, чтобы мой брат умер неизвестно где.  
Форд молчит. Молчит так долго, что Стэн до крови закусывает губу.  
— Стэнли, со мной всё хорошо, — его тон заметно смягчается, словно он говорит с ребёнком. — Я учёный. А учёные всегда в порядке.  
— Но я ведь не учёный, — едва слышно шепчет Стэн, когда красный огонёк, мигнув последний раз, гаснет. Рука болит почти так же сильно, как глаза.

— Я продал кое-что из твоего барахла, — Стэн, закутавшись в пыльный плед, наблюдает из окна за бушующей снаружи метелью. — В доме совсем не осталось еды.  
— Продавай хоть всё, — беззаботно отзывается Форд. — Мне ничего уже не понадобится.  
На Стэна уже не в первый раз накатывает желание выбросить коммуникатор в окно. 

— Билл Сайфер. Не призывать любой ценой, значит, — говорит Стэн, как только зажигается огонёк. — Любопытно.  
Он искренне наслаждается неверящей тишиной на том конце линии.  
— Как? — наконец выдыхает Форд.  
— Ты меня за полного идиота держишь? Ежу понятно, что раз ты не смог уничтожить или увезти первый дневник, то и другие припрятал где-то неподалёку. Я просто купил в местном секонд-хэнде металлоискатель и обшарил окрестности.  
— Стэн, Стэнли, — торопливо, запинаясь о собственные слова, бормочет Форд, — не смей, Стэнли, ты не представляешь себе последствий, ты просто не...  
— Почему же, я очень хорошо их представляю. Я заключаю сделку с демоном, а он возвращает мне брата. Что он там требует, бессмертную душу, как принято?  
— Нет! Если ты впустишь его в наш мир, ты поставишь под угрозу всю вселенную!  
— Вселенная как-нибудь потерпит.  
— Господи, ты ничуть не изменился, такой же упрямый осёл, как в детстве!  
— Уж кто бы говорил об упрямстве, мистер «Сдохну-но-помощи-от-Стэна-не-приму».  
— Сколько раз тебе повторять: я в порядке!  
— А я — нет! — всё же срывается Стэн. — Мир не крутится вокруг тебя одного! Попробуй уяснить это своим гениальным мозгом! Я — не ты! И если я не могу вернуть тебя при помощи твоей науки, то буду действовать по-другому!  
На этот раз Форд молчит гораздо дольше. Так долго, что Стэн, напряжённо всматриваясь в изображение Сайфера, всерьёз начинает волноваться, что перегнул палку.  
Когда коммуникатор вновь оживает, голос Форда сух и равнодушен:  
— Раскрой второй дневник на середине.

Конечно, Стэн мог бы заняться этим и после, но он не хочет задерживаться в этом доме сверх необходимого. Стэн не питает лишних иллюзий. Форд за последние пару недель ясно дал понять, что не хочет видеть Стэна, и на сей раз ему нечем шантажировать его.   
Но, откровенно говоря, ему и не хочется.   
Уложив вещи в машину и удостоверившись, что заправлен полный бак, а в холодильнике есть еда, Стэн спускается в подвал.  
— Удачи, — негромко желает Стэн красному огоньку. Ответа, разумеется, нет.  
Надавив на рычаг, он не отрываясь смотрит в портал — и надеется, что хоть теперь всё будет в порядке.


End file.
